Parappa The Rapper 3: A Super Sonic Adventure
by EAPyoutube
Summary: When Sonic types a bad code on a fun machine, emeralds change and worlds collide. Parappa and Sonic are gonna rap their way to victory.
1. Chapter 1: Möbius

**Parappa The Rapper 3: A Super Sonic Adventure Chapter 1.**

It all started in Möbius. South Island Green Hill Zone to be more exact. Tails was in his lab as usual. Sonic was running around in his morning run. He decided to stop and visit Tails.

"Hey Tails! Long time no see!".

Tails looked away from what he was working on to see Sonic at the doorstep.

"Oh hey Sonic! Come and check out my new invention.".

Sonic loved it when Tails made something new. (Unless it's another Gender Bender 9000)

The machine had the seven Chaos Emeralds in it. It had many buttons that had different numbers and colours.

"So what does it do?" Sonic asked.

"It is a device that tracks down any dimension that has anything related to what code I type. Can I show you?".

"Most certain ally!" Sonic said excitedly.

Tails gave Sonic a list of codes to type down that showed different dimensions.

"Careful now Sonic, don't choose the codes I typed in red. Those are not complete yet." Tails warned.

"Well ok then." Sonic said. "Let's try a code for dogs.".

After the code was typed they saw a screen come up and showed a dimension full of puppies playing and sleeping.

"That's cute. Let's try fruit.". Sonic typed the code and it showed a world made out of fruit and bouncing round shaped fruit everywhere.

"Can't miss your five a day there." Sonic joked. Tails couldn't resist laughing.

However, there was one code Tails forgot to type in red. Hip hop rap. Sonic typed the code in and nothing happened.

"Huh. Oh well. Puppies and Fruit is enough for me." Sonic said throwing away the paper.

Suddenly an earthquake happened.

"Oh no! That code did something wrong!" Tails shouted.

They ran out side to see rings were falling from loops, item boxes and robots exploded from the impact and background items flew away.

Suddenly the seven Chaos Emeralds flew out of Tails' lab.

"What's happening to the emeralds?" Sonic shouted.

The emeralds formed into different shapes. X, Square, Triangle, Circle, L, R and Start.

"PlayStation DaulShock Buttons?" Said Sonic in a confused voice.

A giant purple vortex forms in the sky taking three of the buttons and spreading four around Möbius.

All the havoc stopped. Tails was shaking and Sonic wasn't very surprised.

"Why are we standing here? We have to tell Amy and Knuckles!" Tails yelled.

Tails got his Tails spinning and flew off to Amy's house. Sonic ran from behind.

**Well, my first fanfic. Tell me what you think and what I can improve on. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Parappa Town

**Parappa The Rapper 3: A Super Sonic Adventure Chapter 2**

It was a great day in Parappa town. Parappa, Sunny, PJ and Katy were going to the park for a picnic. Katy liked going to places, Parappa and Sunny love being with each other, and PJ came for food.

'Wow! I can't believe Sunny is coming with us on a picnic! When the others leave, we can spend time together.' Parappa thought to himself.

"Yum yum. I'm hungry. What did you bring Katy? Sandwiches? Donuts? Burgers? Chocolate cake?" PJ questioned.

"PJ, this is our choice and the food is not all for you." Katy explained.

"Ok! This is a nice spot. I'll set out the blankets." Sunny said.

As they all set up the picnic, Parappa was day dreaming about him and Sunny together. Until he was disturbed by Boxy Boy.

"Come on, Parappa! Relax, it's practice time!" Boxy Boy said.

"Not now, Boxy!" Parappa said as he kept tapping Start on his PS1 controller.

There were no more things getting in the way of Parappa as they ate their food. Joe Chin tried to bring a cake the size of a mountain, but he dropped it because of balance loss. Before PJ could eat another slice of Pie, Katy dragged him away to leave Parappa and Sunny in peace. They find a wishing well.

"Come on Parappa! Make a wish!" suggested Sunny.

Parappa got a coin out of his pocket. Before he could finish it, the ground shook and the void from Möbius appeared. Blowing everything off the ground. Even the Chunky Burger store and the "Scram" and "Yeah" guy.

"What's happening?" screamed Parappa and Sunny.

Three of the PlayStation symbols flew out of the vortex. The vortex sucked up Parappa, his friends, all the masters from the previous games and the "Scram" and "Yeah" guys.

They lot didn't know where they were going but it was a bumpy journey.

**This was released quickly because the first two chapters were prepared already. If there's something you want to see in chapter three, tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Green Hill

**Parappa The Rapper 3: A Super Sonic Adventure Chapter 3.**

Parappa had blacked out after being sent on a bumpy journey. He didn't know what happened to his friends, the masters or scram and yeah.

Parappa finally woke up. He found himself on a bed. It had a red bed cover and a heart shaped pillow. The room was pink coloured and pictures of people's weddings with a blue hedgehog replacing the husband and a pink one replacing the wife.

'Ok that's a little creepy' Parappa thought to himself.

A pink hedgehog came into the room surprised.

"Oh! Your awake! You've been sleeping for two days! I found you under a palm tree on top of a robot you landed on and smashed." explained the pink hedgehog.

"Two days? Wow. No wonder I'm so hungry." Parappa said.

"Don't worry. Ive made cooked breakfast." the hedgehog happily said as she smiled.

Parappa looked down at himself to see he wasn't flat like he was before. He was a little relieved that he didn't have to look weird when walking. He got out of bed to smell mushroom and bacon. He sat down where the plate was. He picked up his fork and it held two mushrooms on it. He put them in his mouth and started chewing.

"I don't think I introduced myself." the hedgehog said as she sat down. "I'm Amy. Amy Rose. What's your name?".

Parappa thought about saying a fake name. But that would be silly. He swallowed his food and said, "I'm Parappa.".

"Parappa sounds like a nice name." she said as she smiled. "You don't come from here don't you?" Amy asked.

"I don't. I come from Parappa town." he put down his fork after eating a bit of bacon.

"I don't know any place on Möbius called Parappa town. And was the town named after you or we're you named after the town?" Amy asked in confusion.

"I don't know about the last bit. But I thought we were on Earth.".

"Please don't remind me of Earth..." Said Amy as she remembers Chris Thorndog the annoying little brat.

Parappa finished his breakfast and decided he should explore this new place. Amy had put his shoes by the front door. He put them on and explored the place. He saw a big sign.

'Green Hill Zone' the sign read. Amy went to the front door.

"Parappa! Do you want to take these or should I leave them hear for now?" Amy said as she was holding his skateboard and Boxy Boy.

"They can stay. I think I'm just gonna walk."

Parappa saw the place and was impressed. Palm trees, loop de loops and golden rings.

He climbed a hill to see the mountains, lake and a small hamlet with a few houses. He took a path down the hill and looked around the place.

In the sky he saw a giant floating island and a giant metal egg with a moustache chained to the top of a mountain. Suddenly someone got his attention.

"Hey little boy." said a female voice. He looked up to see a bat in a suit with a heart on fly down.".

"I don't think you are from here." She stated. Parappa looked at her for three seconds.

"No I'm not from here.".

"Would you have been one of the people who fell from that vortex two days ago?" She asked politely.

"Wait, there were more? Where did they land?" Parappa asked in surprised voice.

"Well I can't remember. I was too busy trying to take a huge emerald from that red idiot of an echidna. Anyway, what's your name? Mine is Rouge."

"I'm Parappa." Parappa said to Rouge.

"Your a cute pup, you know." she complimented and winked. "I can see you some time." she says as she flys off.

In the little hamlet, there were six houses, five being ordinary houses and one was shaped as a foxes head. He knocked at all the doors.

Five people didn't know, but only one did. Parappa rang the doorbell of the fox head shape house.

He hoped for luck that someone in there knew something. A two tailed fox opened the door.

"Hi! How can I help you?" the fox asked.

"Would you have known anything about the vortex?" asked Parappa.

Tails' face turned from neutral to serious. "Come indoors. We need you.". Parappa shrugged and walked indoors. He saw a lab with tools, machines, airplanes and woodland creatures being cloned.

"I would like to introduce you to Sonic. I'm gonna call him a fool for now as he is the reason why your here.".

"Tails, please stop rubbing it in everyone's face." Sonic mumbled.

"Nice to meet you Tails. And you Sonic? Anyway. I'm Parappa. What did he do to cause me to be on this planet?" Parappa asked.

"Well I created a machine a-*

"Sorry to interrupt but I just typed in hip hop rap and everything went wild. Blame Tails for not marking the code in red." Sonic interrupted.

"Well, I guess I am a bit to blame on. But let me show you something.".

Tails, Sonic and Parappa went to a projector that showed live footage of what is going on in space. Showing was the vortex with a few things from Möbius going into the vortex and things from Parappa town coming out.

"So I need to get to space to get through the vortex to get to my world? I've been into space during my raps before. I'll do it in a flash." Parappa boasted.

"You rap in space?!" Sonic asked loudly.

"Well, I might end up in space without trying. But if you guys help me get to the moon I can give you the lifetime amount of cheese I don't want." Parappa said.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, shrugged and turned to Parappa.

"You can go to your world with our help. BUT three of the Chaos Emeralds that got turned into video game buttons flew into your world. We can get all the Chaos Emeralds before you can stay in your world. Deal?".

Parappa was excited. "I'll do anything to get back!" Parappa said with delight.

"Ok then. We made our deal. Say, you know how to rap, right?" Sonic asked.

"Well... Yes I can. But I need someone who says some words and I have to copy them." Parappa explained.

"If that's your way of rapping then I'm fine with it. To help you when you are ginna stay here for a while, I can make rap of how your gonna survive Green Hill Zone. It contains speed. Are you up for it?" Sonic asked.

"Well I think I am..." Parappa said. Suddenly he remembered something.

Suddenly a light bulb appeared.

'Yeah, I know! I GOTTA BELIEVE!'

* * *

**Well, I need your help at once. The next chapter is master Sonic's rap and I'm terrible at making raps. I need YOU to send me a good rap for Sonic. PM Your rap and The best rap will be used in the next chapter and I will give credit to the creator of it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic The Hedgehog

"Time to start off the training!"

LESSON 1

Yo, my name is Sonic, yeah that's my name! Speed is always making the game! People tend to call me cocky, but listen here pal, I ain't Rocky!

First of all, you gotta collect rings!

(Parappa repeat) First of all, I gotta collect rings!

so that you can survive when ya take

damage!

(Parappa repeat) So that I can survive when I take damage!

"I'll tell ya, it's happened before..."

LESSON 2

There's no stopping us now, because of all of the things you earn, you gotta live and learn!

Second to the egghead, you gotta get to the signpost!

(Parappa repeat) Second to the egghead, you gotta get to the signpost!

Before the time reaches zero!

Parappa repeat) Before the time reaches zero!

LESSON 3

Hey man! Have you heard the news! There's a speedy blue hedgehog doing sonic booms! Just have a little think of who that guy could be and at the end of Green Hill Zone we can wait and see!

Second to the egghead, You gotta get more rings!

(Parappa repeat) Second to the egghead, I gotta get more rings!

This is easy at the beginning but

later on, you gotta keep your pace!

(Parappa repeat) This is easy at the beginning! But later on, you gotta keep your pace!

LESSON 4

Look at Boldy McNoisehair! He's up to no good! You tell by his machine, we got trouble in the neighbourhood! Here is the last thing you need to know, but trust me! Never go to slow!

The weak spot is the head, jump on that!

(Parappa repeat) The weak spot is the head, jump on that!

It's very easy, as he wears no hat!

(Parappa repeat) It's very easy, as he wears no hat!

You can tell if you done if egghead is on a run!

(Parappa repeat) You can tell if your done if egghead is on a run!

EggMan's machine was exploding and EggMan ejected his Egg Mobile out of it.

*playing normal end of level music*

"Wow! Your good! And you will always get better!" Sonic complemented.

"Thank you Sonic! Now I'm ready!".

OTHER ENDINGS

COOL MODE INTRO/ENDING

Intro: Sonic seems to be very impressed with Parappa's work.

"Woah! This is incredible! Your on better track then I was when I was starting! Stay there and rap!

Ending: "I'm Back! WOAH! You defeated EggMan just like that? You sir are !".

"I am so thankful for what you have taught me!" Parappa replied.

BAD ENDING

Sonic didn't look to sure.

"Uuhhh... Let's try that again. Not good enough." Sonic said.

"Whaaat?".

AWFUL ENDING

Sonic looked disgusted. "Yeeaa- you know what? You can stay with Amy! No way I'm having performance like this" Sonic insulted.

"Hey! I'm not the fastest on the planet you know!" Parappa replied

* * *

**I wanna just say thank you to one of the first reviewers for this one fanfiction of mine to send me the lyrics of this rap. I am so proud of you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Square shrink

**Sonic and Parappa were walking through Green Hill. On the way the saw Amy talking to Sunny.**

"Hey! It's Sunny! And she is talking to Amy.".

Sunny turned around to see Parappa and Sonic. She was happy to see Parappa.

"Oh Parappa! I was so worried about you!" she said running up to him to give him a huge hug.

"Sonic, why when I do this to you, you push me away?" Amy asked.

"Urrrmmm... Yeah.." Sonic said looking backwards.

Suddenly they looked up in the sky and saw more things from Parappa town fall. The Chunky Burger, Chop Chop dojo, etc.

They also saw Dr EggMan fly by above them.

"You fools! I wasn't up to destroy and take over Möbius. I was getting my army ready to prevent this weird stuff!" EggMan ranted.

"No need to get in a pickle, Boldy McN-".

"You already used that insult on the attempt of the theme park in space! Can't you just be quiet with you unfunny jokes?" EggMan interrupted.

"Well your a very rude man!" said Sunny.

"Well, if you want to stop this mess, take this.".

EggMan threw down the emerald shaped as square. Sonic gasped.

"Sonic, what happened to the purple emerald?" Amy asked in suspicion.

"I'll explain later! We need to show this to Tails the emerald!" Parappa said.

The four went off to Tails' lab. Tails was calculating signals from the vortex and figuring out why the machine didn't do this with the other unfinished ones.

He noticed that Sonic, Parappa, Amy and another girl were outside running towards the building. As soon as he saw the emerald, he quickly got up and opened the door.

"Get in, quickly!" Tails yelled.

The lot went inside and Sonic passed the emerald onto Tails. He got some wires and he plugged the emerald into a machine.

"Oh no no no no!" Tails said.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Ok, a bit of a history lesson. Back in 1995-2001 in the universe that has the Chris Thorndike Earth, Sega and Sony were rivals. Competitive adverts, non stop exclusives, etc. however, one of their mascot games called Parappa The Rapper was so popular like Crash Bandicoot, was able to send a curse upon anything Mario or Sonic related. Even if after 2001 Sega made games for Sony as well as Nintendo and Microsoft, the curse still remains in the code, Hip Hop Rap.".

"So, you have just discovered this or we're you being a troll?" Parappa asked.

"Discovered. Let's just keep safe of this emerald." Tails said.

As Tails was putting it down, it shook in a weird way, causing a laser to shoot out and shrink them all.

"And you called me a fool?" Sonic said with a weird look.

"Not this again..." sighed Parappa.

"Help! We shrunk!" Shrieked the two girls.

MilkCan suddenly walked in and looked around.

"There has to be something in this lab. Something that can send us back home!" Lammy said.

Katy was walking around and the others were running away so they didn't get stamped on. Suddenly, they got shot by the beam and shrunk.

"Hey! How did you guys get here and who are they?!" Lammy and Katy asked. Parappa shrugged.

Knuckles was at the door. "Hey Tails! Did you he-" Knuckles shrunk.

"Ok... I've had worse days then this...".

"Chao Chao!". The Chao delivery Chao shrunk. Newspaper fox shrunk. Cream shrunk. A person walking by shrunk. "Froggy?" Big shrunk. "It's no use!" Silver shrunk. "Mama Mia!" Mario shrunk.

Everyone near by had shrunk. Everyone looked at Tails.

"Ok everyone, keep calm! We can find a way of growing back!" Tails explained.

"When the Emerald is up on that table?" Amy asked.

Tails was getting do worried, his pupils in his eyes were shrinking. However, there was an ant on top of the window sill. But it wasn't any ant, it was Guru Ant.

"Small and worthless. That's all you are. All you asked for is to big. Do you know the real meaning of big?" asked Guru Ant. Everyone looked at each other looking confused.

"The meaning of big that you want is big in size. I can make you big, just as long as you do my rap.". "Really?". Parappa got the lightbulb again.

"Yeah, I know. I GOTTA BELIEVE!".


End file.
